The Azazel Switch
by BusySoothsayer
Summary: When they summoned the Great Demon Azazel, they thought they could keep him contained. They thought wrong! -or how a series of bad choices leads to a major 'switch'.


**_The Azazel Switch_**

Azazel has been summoned and broke containment. After grabbing and then releasing both Magnus and then Valentine by the face and letting them go, he disappeared in a swirl of bug like creatures as Jace went after him with his sword. Alec help Magnus up from the ground and escorted him into the Institute, leaving Clary and Jace out in the courtyard with Valentine.

"Help me. Help me." The Valentine pleaded behind his mask covering his face. Clary and Jace just ignored him and forced him back into the Institute.

Alec, helping a clearly unstable Magnus into the hallway asked, "are you all right?"

"I think I'm going home to take a nap." Magnus replied.

"Want me to go home with you?" Alec asked. He was little confused by Magnus' cold responses but considering the amount of magic he used to summon the Greater Demon, Azazel, Alec pushed his concern to the back of his mind. Alec wasn't surprised when Magnus said no but he was slightly taken aback when he turned to leave and didn't even hint at giving Alec a kiss goodbye or any kind of a flirty comment. A phone call from Izzy distracted Alec from Magnus' strange behavior.

Izzy said that she was fine and was staying with a friend who was helping her with her Yin Fen addiction. Alec felt guilty because his thoughts kept going to Magnus and his strange behavior instead of Izzy. His guilt intensified when he learned; that the wolf pack threatening to replace Luke as the leader, that several members instead were leaving town to go and start another pack and that the vampires were getting restless now that Raphael let it slip that Simon was a Daylighter. How did it happen? Why did it feel like he wasn't telling the whole truth? Why were the majority of Alec's thoughts being occupied with Magnus?

Magnus left the Institute and stumbled down the street. His gate was unsteady and he kept looking at his hands mumbling. A few people passing him (at a very wide distance) on the street could have sworn they heard him mumble, "Disgusting warlock."

A couple of days went by and Alec still didn't hear anything from Magnus. He contacted Jace and they decided to go to the loft and check on him. Jace had been staying at the Institute since Azazel escaped and he needed to grab some of his things at Magnus' loft. When they arrived at the loft and let themselves in using Jace's key, Magnus was sitting on the sofa drinking very expensive vodka.

Alec was surprised how his boyfriend looked. Gone was the spiked hair with colored tips, the nail polish and especially the make-up and body glitter. Magnus was still breathtakingly beautiful but scrubbed clean and unshaven.

Magnus let out a startled, "What the Hell are doing here? How did you get in?" He stood up really fast and put his hands in front of him like he was about to throw magic their way.

"Wow, Buddy" Jace said with his hands in front of him defensively. "I still have my key and I just dropped by to get some of my stuff. With Azazel on the loose and Valentine still being kept at the Institute for questioning, I thought I would stay there for a bit." He put his hands down when Magnus visually relaxed and lowered his hands.

"Magnus, are you sure you're all right?" Alec asked his boyfriend. He went over to the warlock and reached out to touch his arm but Magnus flinched and stepped back. This did not go unnoticed by both Alec and Jace. Alec dropped his hand and said, "you're acting very…".

"Mea Maxima Culpa for my behavior," Magnus said with a tight smile. "Still feeling a little drained and tired, Alec," Jace and Alec glanced at each other quickly. "Summoning a Greater Demon, especially one as powerful as Azazel takes a lot out of a guy." He dramatically sighed, which would have been comical to Alec if Magnus was acting like his old self. "If you both don't mind," he said walking into his bedroom, "I think I'll lie down some more…" He disappeared behind the doors, leaving a confused Alec and Jace.

"Something strange is going on." Alec started.

"It's like he said; much power used…" Jace stopped at Alec's odd look and went into his room to grab his things.

When they returned to the institute they found that there were more attacks on Shadowhunters all over the city. It was obvious to a few, that Azazel was responsible for the body count but several groups of Downworlders started taking credit for the dead Shadowhunters and mundanes. People were saying that a Downworler Uprising was starting to take place.

"Throughout history, Shadowhunters had hunted Downworlders for sport so now they are starting an uprising for payback. Downworlders are out for revenge." Some people whispered.

"Downworlders need to be stopped. They are like uncontrolled wild animals running on basic instinct instead of reason. They realize their place in this world." Whispered others.

Alec just returned from yet another attack site that had left several vampires and a few shadowhunters dead. He ran his hands through his black hair while he watched the security cameras looking for answers. He needed to speak with Magnus. It was, after all, his job as High Warlock to keep the peace. Come to think of it, he hasn't shown up at the Institute to reinforce the Wards like he usually did after attacks or breaches of security.

"Jace, I'm going to speak with Magnus. Are you coming with me?" He asked the blond.

"No, Clary went out with Simon and I'm going to Valentine's interrogation." Jace answered. "There are things that I have to get some answers to. Even if I have to personally beat it out of him."

With all his thoughts in turmoil, Alec didn't realize that he arrived at Magnus' loft sooner than expected. Alec didn't feel any additional wards in place to keep people out but he decided not to just let himself in the loft. He stood outside knocking for a several minutes and was about to use an unlocking rune when Magnus thrust the door open.

Magnus' look of irritation didn't falter when he said' "Alec, what can I do for you?"

"We need your help, Magnus. The Downworlders are starting an uprising and many shadowhunters are starting to be slaughtered." Alec said but he was looking intensely into the warlock's eyes. "You need to bring the rest of the Downworld counsel together and get this under control before an all-out war breaks out."

"Why would I want to stop that?" Magnus scoffed. "Maybe the Shadowhunters will remember their intended purpose and start eliminating the problem like they should have dealt with long ago. Maybe it will stop the demon possessions so no more shadowhunters are killed by their own kind! "

"Magnus! What the hell!? Are you serious…" Alec shouted in shock. Had Magnus completely lost his mind? What kind of damage did Azazel do? And why now, after Magnus helped Alec with his guilt over killing Jocelyn, did he start bringing that up again?

"No, Alec, I'm just tired." Magnus replied angrily. "I'm tired of whiney Nephilim children who keep showing up on my doorstep to complain about uprisings or the general teenage angst. I'm tired of being at the beck-and-call of the Clave because they are too weak to control the Downworlders." Magnus was raising his voice louder and louder. They were no longer looking at each other and Alec was starting to get angry.

"Magnus, stop! You're acting like…" Alec shouted.

"What!?" Magnus yelled back. "A filthy Downworlder!?"

Shocked Alec turned his head to Magnus. "No, I…", he started to say but was interrupted by Magnus' words.

" _ **Get out**_!" His words were quiet but forceful. He wasn't even looking at Alec but glaring ahead out the window.

Alec paused for a second, turned to say something but seeing Magnus' profile, he turned and walked out the door with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Believe me, it's for the best, Kid." Magnus said to himself quietly.

Alec was wandering the streets when he received an urgent phone call from Jace. He said that Alec was needed back at the Institute immediately. "Something happened and Alec needed to be there to hear it."

Alec hurried back but stopped to make another phone call to someone he hoped could help them. His call was quickly answered and the other person agreed to help. They would meet at the Institute in about an hour. Jace sounded anxious and Alec was feeling a strain in their bond that, in turn, made him feel nervous.

"Tell us where the Mortal Cup is!" the Inquisitor demanded.

"I keep telling you; I'm not Valentine!" Valentine shouted back with pain. His face bloodied by being punch and his arm battered with a torture rune. The sweat poured off his body as he kept trying to tell his that he was not the person they thought he was.

A person came storming into the room. His black messy hair falling into his eyes as his sweaty face was flushed from running to the institute. He stood in front of the interrogation chair and stared at the occupant. Alec was shocked at the sight of the man restrained in the chair. He was more messed up than the last time Alec seen him. When he was brought to the court yard to the exchange for Izzy.

"Alexander!" Valentine breathed. He said it in a familiar, if not pained way that had Alec turning his head towards him. "Please, tell them I'm Magnus." He started choking out different pleas to his captors but all Alec could do was stare at him.

"That's it. I've had enough." Grounded out Jace. He lurched forward toward Valentine and clenched his hand into a fist and was about to punch him.

"STOP!" Alec yelled.

"You can't possibly believe him?" Jace said in disbelief.

"I just know that there is something strange going on here." Alec replied. "Magnus just kick me out of his loft after saying he believed the oncoming Downworld war was to be expected and we need to fight back, even if it meant killing them all; bring them to their knees."

Everyone was stunned with that statement. The Valentine in the chair kept shaking his head no. Even with the pain that was being thrust upon him, he insisted on talking and making them change their minds.

"Alexander, please." Pleaded Valentine. "You know what I say is true."

"Shut up, Valentine." The Inquisitor said nastily. She turned her head to address Alec and Jace. "You two need to leave so we can continue without distractions."

"Alexander, you can make this right." Valentine insisted quickly. "I was at your wedding," all eyes went to the man in the chair. Alec's breath caught in his throat and his heart beat started racing with the next words coming out of Valentine's mouth. "You would blow up the very ground you stand on to make this right."

Alec's mouth opened at the words that Valentine spoke. The very words that Magnus used when he tried comforting Alec after he had been possessed by the demon that made him kill Jocelyn. He leaned in to say something to Valentine when the other man whispered something to Alec only he could hear. Alec snapped back with shock and was about to say something when they were interrupted from outside the room.

A woman with blue skin and wild blue highlights in her hair and wearing a nurse's outfit came strolling in and went directly to Alec with her hand held out. Alec took the hand and shook it lightly. "Thank you for coming, Catarina." He said.

She looked over at Valentine and then back at Alec. "Is this the problem you were concerned about?" she asked him.

Alec told Catarina about using Valentine as bait, Magnus summoning Azazel- she gasped loudly at that- and what happened next. He told her how Magnus had been acting more than a little strange and not at all himself. The determined shadowhunter then turned and addressed everyone in the room and told them about his plan for bringing Magnus to the Institute. His plan involved Dot, the warlock Valentine tortured and experimented on. Together, Catarina and Dot warded the small room Valentine was in and the small room next to it. Magic could now be tampered down, even if just a little bit.

Valentine was left in his tiny room by himself while everyone else was just outside the door making plans and getting ready to set a trap. They would find out once and for all if Valentine was telling the truth or not. Inquisitor Herondale allowed all of this with one stiff warning; immediate execution if Valentine was lying.

Magnus was brought in, hands shacked behind his hands. The shadowhunters charged to bring him in had found him staggering around looking for Pandemonium, his night club. He was escorted to a small room with a divided wall and chained to the chairs. The room was warded again just the tipsy warlock tried to free himself.

Catarina showed the shadowhunters the computer screens and the microphone she would be asking questions through. Both Magnus and Valentine could hear the same question at the same time and both give their answers at the same time but recorded on different devices. Neither one could see the other or hear the other's answers. The observers could look at the screens as well, to see if they could detect a lie.

Jace faced Catarina and waved his hands at the microphones. "I have a question."

"Go ahead," Catarina answered, "they're not on yet."

"If Valentine is in Magnus' body then why doesn't he just use magic and disappear?"

"Magic requires more than a body. It has a mindset and Valentine's prejudice is probably prohibiting the magic. With that and the summoning of Azazel, Magnus' body probably is fatigued and will be for a couple of days." She gave a little cough and looked into Valentines cell and continued, "Valentine on the other hand…."

"What?" both Alec and Jace asked.

"Well with the torture he endured before and after….well, let's just say it's more than magic fatigue. If it is Magnus in Valentine's body then this body is pretty weak from the interrogation and fall-out from the magic attack." There was no shame on the Inquisitor's or her minions' faces at this statement. They stood stoic and a little proud and Catrina couldn't help thinking that this was the kind of arrogance that toppled nations and civilizations.

Inquisitor Herondale snapped a, "If you're ready, I'd like to get on with the interrogation. After all, we do have the Mortal Cup to find." She turned a burning glare to Alec and Jace. "When this is all over, I think Aldertree will have company in Idris." With her face pinched tight in a look of displeasure, she turned back to the cells to observe and listen to both occupants.

"Let's get started," Catarina said. The microphones were turned on, the computer screen had a perfect camera view of each cell and the recording machines plus stenographers were ready to record.

"First question, Magnus." Catarina said into the mike, "Who are you?"

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, party animal…." Came Magnus' reply.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." That was all Valentine was willing to say.

"Tell me of the events that leads up to this day." Catarina asked again. Both men started telling a similar story at the same time but the ending was just a little different. Valentine's ended with Azazel grabbing Magnus' face and then Valentine's and the switch happened. Magnus' ended with his face being grabbed, he felt faint and Alec helped him up and walked him into the Institute.

Both Alec and Jace nodded that both stories happened that way. Jace did notice the Inquisitor looking at his arm and he knew he'd be the next one 'questioned'. Again.

Catarina grabbed the mike again and began to speak into it. "Okay, next question. Tell me about your mother." She raised her eyebrows to confused faces standing by her. "Wait for it." She said quietly.

"Who cares?" came Magnus' coarse reply. "It was centuries ago and she's dead now so why does it matter?"

"He knows that there is a correct answer to these questions, right?" asked Alec. Jace gave a small snort and continued listening to Valentine's answer.

"I was nine when my mother realized what my warlock mark meant. She killed herself and left me with her inconsolable husband. He tried to drown me, so my magic sprang up and defended me by setting him on fire. He died." Valentine said with a far-off glaze to his eyes. He stared out into the other room like he was looking for someone. "When I told this story, Alec told me not to hate myself because I couldn't help who I was…" Alec nodded at this.

Catarina was believing more and more that Valentine's body truly was housing Magnus' spirit. She gave Alec a small smile and turn back to the cells when she was interrupted by the Inquisitor.

"Do you know his warlock mark, Shadowhunter?" the Inquisitor's question was directed at Alec.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Well, tell me!" she demanded.

"No." was the only answer she received from the defiant boy. Alec refused to look at her. Instead his eyes kept jumping from cell to cell hoping this would end soon and his boyfriend would be back in his arms.

The Inquisitor started to protest in earnest only to be interrupted by Catarina's, "Shall we continue?" The Inquisitor nodded but gave Alec a look that he knew was trouble.

"Okay, Magnus, when was the last time you were in Peru?" Catarina couldn't help the small smirk that came to her lips. She knew the story. Both sides of it. From both Magnus and Ragnor.

Magnus' body sneered and said arrogantly, "Three years ago. I bought an interesting urn to display." He had looked around the apartment and seen the fake items with the date stamped on it so he knew it had to be recent.

"Cat, you know I haven't been allowed in Peru for… literally a lifetime. Like over a hundred years." Valentine's body responded. "I was kicked out and told never return. Like EVER! It was after I changed one of the glyphs into my likeness. I was a warrior strangling a bear- or whatever animal- and I changed the animal into Ragnor's likeness." Catarina, Jace, and Alec gave a small chuckle at that. The two young shadowhunters never heard why Magnus was kicked out of Peru. They just knew he could never return. EVER! "It mightn't have been so bad but it was one of their most sacred glyphs and it took a few years to get it back to normal. Hey, this is what happens when you get drunk on foreign whiskey." He winked at the window.

Catarina asked them several more questions when the Inquisitor told her to wrap it up. This was taking too long, and did Catarina think she knew who was who. Catarina nodded and said she had one more question and that it should be positive proof.

"One last question, Magnus." She took a long breath and let it out slowly. She knew the answer, and by looking at Alec, she could tell that he knew the answer. Magnus didn't seem to keep anything from his young Nephilim. That was when she knew he found 'the one'.

"Who is your father?" She stared intently at both cells when she asked. Both men startled but Magnus' body answered first.

"Some demon. You know how this works. They seduce naïve young mundanes and produce the warlock offspring. Just like Iris tried to do to Clary." There was an uncomfortable feel to the room after that statement as a couple of the people present remember the incident well.

Valentine's body took a fortifying breath and answered clearly (and maybe a little shame), "Asmodeus. One of the Nine Princes of Hell." There was an audible gasp going through the audience. "He rules Edom."

The Inquisitor looked at Alec and registered his lack of surprise at Valentine/Magnus' revelation. She gave Alec another 'we are definitely having a talk about everything, later on.' Alec didn't care. He just wanted everything to be righted again.

"That's him." Alec pointed to Valentine. "That's Magnus. I don't know how Azazel did it, but he was able to switch their bodies and minds."

Alec looked over to Catarina and Dot and asked them, "Do you think you can switch them back?" If he sounded like he was pleading a little.

"If you can't," Inquisitor Herondale stated, "then we will keep them both secured." She ignored the gasps from the people in the room.

"You can't!" Alec yelled.

"I think you'll find that I can." She responded coldly. The Inquisitor looked to Catarina, "Continue."

Catarina looked over at Dot and asked her, "are you ready?"

Dot nodded to her and Catarina looked back to the holding cells. She reached down to the controls in front of her and push a button that dropped the solid wall between the rooms. There was a moment of silence, then…

In the instant that Magnus and Valentine could see each other, they both jumped up from their chairs and charged towards the other. The cuffs that shacked their hands behind their backs and connected them to the chair, stopped their forward motion and pulled them back.

"YOU!" they both screamed at each other, "I want my body back, NOW!"

"Gentlemen" Catarina started but was interrupted by Valentine or rather Magnus in Valentine's body.

"Cat, you have to fix this!" He pleaded with her.

"Your life is literally made up of cats!" He accused.

The real Magnus looked over to the man inhabiting his body and threatened him. "If you hurt Chairman Meow, I swear there is not enough magic in this city that would stop me from killing you right now!"

"Not only am I forced to inhabit this disgusting warlock's body," the real Valentine sneered, "he turns out to be nothing more than 'the old cat lady' everyone tries to avoid." Their shouting match escalated from there.

Knowing that the situation was going bad really fast, Catarina and Dot held hands, opened the cell doors and started chanting a complex spell. Towards the end, they each threw a vial of potion into the door in front of them and then continued chanting. The cells filled with black and dark purple smoke and it swirled into a cyclone that completely hid the occupants of the room. When the smoked cleared, both Valentine and Magnus were sprawled on the floor knocked out.

Alec ran over to Magnus' body. He had his serif blade out just in case the spell didn't work correctly. Jace, ran to Valentine's body as well and his blade was placed promptly to the unconscious man's throat.

"Hey! Hey," Alec prompted the rousing warlock.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. He was paler than usual but there was a spark that had returned to his eyes. "It's me, I'm Magnus again."

"Don't listen to him," Valentine grunted out. Jace was trying really hard not to punch the man. He restrained himself just because it could still be Magnus. Valentine lied all the time so Jace had his blade ready to strike.

Magnus stood up and address the people waiting anxiously outside the cells. "I know you still have doubts. I know whatever I tell you, you will still be suspicious and probably say 'Valentine inhabited your body so he could know what you know.' Or, that Valentine would know what I know because he had Dot, my trusted friend, under his control. Magnus stopped talking and breathed deeply, taking in large amounts of oxygen. Everyone waited for him to continue when they heard a commotion in the next cell.

Valentine stood up and shouted, "You disgusting warlock, shut up!" He turned to Alec and spoke with venom in his voice. "You are a traitor to your own kind! You and your sister. To lay with Downworlder?" Valentine's words were getting more heated. "You allowed yourself to be taken over by a demon and killed the woman I loved!" Alec flinched at that but just as Valentine was about to shout more, Dot screamed.

It all seemed like a dream in slow-motion. Dot's scream was so primal and full of pain and anger it distracted the people for the instant she needed to attack. No one noticed the small thin blade in her hand. They didn't react in time as she swung in a large arc and stabbed Valentine in the heart. The blade was buried to the hilt, deep within Valentines chest. Valentine fell to the floor, dead with his eyes opened.

Jace, who was standing closest, could not stop Dot's attack. He also couldn't stop her when she suddenly put a vial to her mouth and drank the contents. "Dot, no!" Jace yelled. But it was too late.

Magnus, Catarina and Inquisitor Herondale into the cell and joined Alec and Jace. Magnus cradled Dot's head. The poison was slow but Magnus hadn't recovered enough to help. Dot stopped Catarina from helping her.

"No, old friend. Let me die in peace. I can't live with the guilt that Valentine used me for." Her eyes were barely open when she looked at Alec and she spoke to him. "The demon who attacked you, that was his nature- what his purpose in life was. What Valentine did, the experiments, injecting his children, kidnappings…." Her voice was getting raspy and low. "He made the conscious choice to be cruel. Please forgive yourself. Jocelyn would forgive." Her eyes turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry. I should have listened. Here, I kept it hidden…" Dot's voice trailed off as she died peacefully. There was a last-minute flash and a book appeared in Magnus' hands.

"My book of…" Magnus quieted himself and watch Catarina close Dot's eyes. He felt tears in his eyes as he gazed upon his dead friend. "If only things could have been different. Good bye, friend."

Inquisitor Herondale cleared her throat. The displeasure on her face could only be interpreted one way; they were in serious trouble. She spoke harshly and directly to everyone in the room. "I want answers, now. This foolish meddling has cost us the chance to find the Mortal Cup and could have ended up much worse with this body change." She drew in a deep breath and continued, "Above all, you let loose a greater demon who can apparently switch people into different bodies at will.

"I'm recommending that you all face reprimand in Idris." She gave Magnus a pointed look. "I don't think your services are needed anymore warlock…"

"Good," interrupted Magnus, "because I am in dire need of a hot scouring shower. I need to get the feel of Valentine out of my body…"

"You can't leave…" She started.

"I wasn't planning to." He smirked and turned towards Alec and held out his. "Coming, Darling?" He laughed at the sudden blush that rose up the young shadowhunter's face all the way to his ears. Alec grabbed his hand and they left. Jace and Catarina followed behind, whispering to each other.

It was sometime later after Magnus' shower that he and Alec were sitting a sofa in Alec's room. Jace knock and came waltzing in. He mysteriously trip over thin air and landed on his knees. Magnus forgave the shadowhunter for his behavior towards him when he thought Magnus was Valentine. But a little revenge couldn't hurt and it would be fun. So, he had Jace's bootlaces tie themselves together, thusly making the young man trip.

Alec started laughing as stood up quickly to help Jace. "Are you all right?"

"I was coming to apologize to Magnus." He shot the warlock an accusing stare.

"No need." He smiled indulgently. His face turned serious as he decided to address a major problem that would soon spiral out of control if not contained. "Listen, Boys. What happened- and not just this recent event- we've all apologized for all the wrongs we did, the people we hurt, and the upcoming war we caused…"

"Magnus!" Alec started but the warlock ignored him.

"All I'm saying is we can't go forward if we don't leave the past behind. It was tragic, painful and it's going to cause problems for us in the future. And the future is what I'm concerned about. We can't let everyone know of Jace's ability just yet. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They said in unison.

"And don't worry about the Clave right now or leaving for Idris anytime soon." Magnus went on.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Let's just say that Inquisitor Herondale and I need to have a little chat." Magnus smirked.

There was a chime that indicated that the supper hour was happening. The trio left Alec's room and started walking to the dinner hall. They will deal with the future head-on when it comes at them.


End file.
